


EAT THAT CAKE

by MCkyman



Category: South Park
Genre: Cake, Kyman - Freeform, M/M, One Shot, Short One Shot, erky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 17:44:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4929127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MCkyman/pseuds/MCkyman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Kyle wants Eric to eat his cake?</p>
            </blockquote>





	EAT THAT CAKE

“You make one face of disgust and I will carve your eyes out. Try me.”

Eric bit his bottom lip and searched the chocolate cake that was in front of him before looking up at his boyfriend, who was glaring at him and pouting. The redhead, who was holding a knife in his left hand, rose an eyebrow to Eric, making a hint that he wanted Eric to take a piece of the cake..that Kyle made for him. Eric leaned back and crossed his arms. “Okay so...I will probably eat it, but you have to tell me exactly what ingredients you used to make this-,” “I followed EXACTLY what was on the box, Cartman! Milk, eggs,- uh...BUTTER- everything that the box told me to put in this shit! It should come out exactly how it should be- so eat the fucking cake!” Eric groaned but lifted a hand up, “Alright, just pass me a plate and a spoon.” Kyle smiled happily and went to get Eric just that.

Kyle slowly cut a large piece and plopped the cake onto the plate. “Ugh, Kyle why did you give me a big piece?” Kyle rolled his eyes, “I’m sure you can handle that size, fatass. Now hurry up and eat it.” Eric glared at Kyle for a moment before sighing and grabbing the spoon. He poked at it, making sure nothing slimy or non edible came out of the cake, and whispered a quick prayer to Jesus- “Dude- did you just ask Jesus to keep you alive just in case you die?! CARTMAN-” The brunet brought his hand up to stop Kyle, “Calm down, Jew. I’m trying to eat my cake, if you don’t mind.” Kyle frowned and kept quite, nerves wrecking him because he really wanted his boyfriend to like his cooking for once! 

 

Eric finally took a piece of the cake and stared at it before slowly putting the spoon to his mouth. He glanced at Kyle who looked like he was going to shit himself and bit down on the spoon head. After chewing, he swallowed and closed his eyes, face blank.

They sat there in a long pause before Kyle spoke up, “Well? How was it, dude?” Eric coughed into his hand and and opened his eyes, his bright blue ones staring into the other’s green eyes. “Well Kyle....it was....pretty good.” Kyle smiled and was about to say something but then Eric cut him off, “ A little too good.” Kyle’s eyes widen, “What are you talking about?” “It kind of taste...professionally done...like a certain blond boy came over, cooked it real quick and gave you his apron and mess to make it seem like you cooked it...” Kyle couldn’t find the words, “Isn’t that right...Butters?” Kyle’s eyes grew even bigger when Butters timidly walked into the kitchen. “Butters!” “I’ahm sorry Kyle! I tried my best to hide- but Eric saw me as soon as he came into the living room! I’ahm really, really sorry!” 

Kyle slowly looked down at the table, pouting again, and grumbled. “Fine. Whatever. I’m not a good cook and I had Butters make the cake. You figured me out, Cartman. Good Job.” Upset about getting caught, he got up to leave the room but was quickly pulled by his waist over to Cartman, who sat him down on his lap and snuggled his face into Kyle’s neck. “Babe, babe, babe- don’t be upset because I figured you out, but actually be happy, because now, we have cake that we both can eat together, thanks to Butters.” Kyle grunted, “But I wanted to make it....however, I can’t even make a simple fucking cake without taking someone else’s credit...fucking pathetic,” “No, not really. I mean, it’s just Butters that you took credit from.” Butters frowned, “Now what’s that supposed to me-,” “Shut up Butters, don’t you see me trying to cheer up my boyfriend?” Butters shut his mouth and Kyle shook his head, “You’re not helping me by insulting Butters dude.” Eric kissed his neck, “Aw babe, everyone should feel better after putting Butters down. Anyway, Kyle, you did what you had to do and you tried, that’s all that matters.” Kyle shrugged, “I guess I did try...well in the beginning before Butters came over...” Eric nodded, “See? All you got was help and we all need that sometimes. Now, how about we forget about your fuck up and eat this cake together, hm?” Kyle smiled a little and nodded. They shared a kiss before Kyle got up to grab another plate. Butters smiled and looked at the two, “Well gee fellars- I’m flattered you want to eat my cake! Say Kyle, can you pass me a plate too-,” Kyle turned around, flashing Butters a glare, “I think you should leave, dude.” Butters tilted his head, “Wha- what? Why?!” “You fucking outed me out and got caught by Cartman.” “Yeah Butters, you suck.” Butters glanced at the both of them, sighed sadly and started walking away with whispering he hoped they enjoyed his cake. He then felt a hand on his shoulder and turned around to see Kyle laughing. “Dude, I’m joking, come on- lets eat. Your plate is on the table.” Butters smiled brightly and followed Kyle back into the kitchen to share the delicious cake with his two friends.

**Author's Note:**

> This was something made up after I was eating cake lol


End file.
